The Red Lycoris: From Words to Blood
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Merah. Pengalaman. Rasa. Darah. "... dan kau memilih untuk merespon semua pengalaman pertama itu dengan senyum...". Sebuah fic oneshot dengan Madam Red sebagai subjek dan objeknya. Warning: konten mengandung spoiler komik nomor 3.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya saya? Ciel (mungkin) nggak akan ada. Kenapa? Karena saya akan kawinkan Vincent dengan Madam Red, bukan Rachel, atau mungkin juga buat mereka jadi _threesome_ biar greget #okeiniapa. Nah, karena Vincent nikahnya (cuma) sama Rachel, maka Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso.

Gambar/foto/cover fic juga jelas bukan punya saya. Saya nyolong di google XD

dan judulnya diganti XD

Yang _copyright_-nya ada di saya cuma kalimat-kalimatnya doang.

**Warning:** **Spoiler bagi yang belum menghabiskan komik 3 nya**. Kalau sampai OOC, semoga nggak (terlalu) parah, deh, meskipun kemungkinan besar itu terjadi. Kenapa? Karena saya baru baca Kuroshitsuji sampai volume 4 nih .-. Oh ya, rated T buat beberapa kata-kata nggak (yang mungkin) senonoh dan juga keparnoan saya - ceritanya nggak mau disalahin kalau sampai ratingnya di K+ #ngelesceritanya

_Untuk event United Fandom Bulan Juni: Strawberry Smoothie_

.

.

.

"Kenapa menangis, Kak? Hari ini 'kan, hari yang bahagia untukmu!"

Wanita berambut coklat itu tersenyum, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, "kau berkata begitu, padahal kau sendiri menangis."

"Ini tentu tangis bahagia, Kak. Bahagia melihat kalian berdua selamat!"

Senyum kakakmu terpatri semakin lebar ketika melihatmu yang kelabakan mengusap airmatamu. Seorang pelayan yang umurnya lebih tua dari kalian datang mendekat, turut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan kalian.

"Ia anak laki-laki yang amat sehat. Selamat, Nyonya!" ia meletakkan buntalan pada tangannya dengan hati-hati di samping kakakmu. Terdengar suara nyaring dari dalamnya. Kakakmu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit pada buntalan itu, mengelus rambut tipis milik seorang bayi di dalamnya. Bayi dengan sekujur tubuhnya berwarna merah, terlihat amat ringkih, namun ia kuat untuk bertahan dari kontraksi selama kurang lebih dua belas jam.

Seolah tidak pernah kehilangan darah dan mengejan, kakakmu segera mengangkat bayi itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Kau cukup terperana, merasakan kekuatan cinta berkisar di antara kakakmu dan sang bayi.

"Aku merasa sudah lama mengenalnya meskipun faktanya aku belum pernah melihat rupanya," ujarnya sekitar dua bulan lalu ketika kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau tidak merespon apapun, pandanganmu terarah kepada kedua tangannya yang melingkar pada perut besarnya. Tangan yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi, sekaligus amat lembut untuk menyayangi. Kau sering menebak bagaimana rupanya. Apakah kulitnya masih merah dan bersisik seperti yang kau pelajari dalam buku-buku kuliahmu? Apakah kepalanya sudah memutar, ataukah kakinya yang masih di bawah? Apakah Hukum Mendel yang terjadi dalam makhluk satu ini? Apakah ia merupakan versi lelaki kakaknya? Ataukah, versi perempuan suaminya? Mungkinkah ia menjiplak salah satu dari mereka secara total?

Lalu kau menganggap permainan tebak-tebakan itu konyol. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang luar biasa. Keduanya memiliki genetika sempurna, sehingga tentu saja tak ada masalah keturunannya mau menjiplak siapa. Namun, rasa penasaranmu tak kunjung hilang. Bahkan, kau sempat menghabiskan satu malam hanya untuk membuat tabel perkiraan fenotipecalon keponakanmu berdasar buku genetika yang kau pelajari.

Namun, tidak ada satupun dari perkiraanmu yang benar-benar sesuai. Meski masih dalam simbahan darah dan ketuban, kau dapat melihat bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki yang tampan, tak kalah dengan ayahnya. Rambut dan warna matanya adalah kepemilikan sang ayah. Mukanya juga. Kau tersenyum, kemungkinan ini mendapat persentase terbesar dalam penelitianmu. Namun, kau masih mendapat sedikit kejutan ketika menyadari bahwa anak itu juga sangat sama dengan ibunya, terkecuali pada warna pigmen.

"Syukurlah kau lahir dengan selamat…" kakakmu masih tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata syukur, "terima kasih telah terlahir, Ciel. Selamat datang, Earl Ciel Phantomhive–karena Ciel adalah langit dan Surga bagiku."

Kau tersenyum sepintas dan menyadari banyak pekerjaan yang masih harus dikerjakan. Besok adalah hari penentuan, apakah kau dapat menyongsong masa depanmu sesuai kehendakmu ataukah kau akan kembali diatur-atur layaknya anak kecil. Tanpa bicara, kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari kamar kakakmu, menuju pada ruanganmu yang lebih sempit dan penuh buku-buku. Kau meraih sebuah buku bersampul hijau, mulai mempelajari penyakit pada paru-paru yang disusun secara abjad, membuat nama "asma" muncul pada halaman pertama. Penyakit yang hinggap di tubuh kakakmu sejak lahir, yang membuatmu bertekad mencari cara untuk menyembuhkannya –kau tak tega melihat napas kakakmu yang bengap-bengap setiap kali penyakit itu membelenggunya–, berlanjut dengan mengancam keselamatan keponakanmu yang membuat suaminya sempat merasa begitu bersalah.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, Tanaka. Aku hanya memikirkan Rachel. Kau tahu kondisi kesehatannya yang pasang-surut, dan beberapa dokter meragukan keselamatannya jika dia sampai hamil. Lagipula, aku tidak menjadikan anak sebagai prioritas dalam pernikahanku."

Kau hendak mencari makanan ke dapur ketika tanpa sengaja kau mendengar pembicaraan –yang sebenarnya bisa saja disebut perdebatan– antara suami kakakmu dengan orang kepercayaannya. Mendadak, kau lupa akan rasa laparmu, dan mencari tempat terbaik untuk menguping. Kau memfokuskan pandanganmu padanya yang terlihat serius. Kakakmu sungguh beruntung, lelaki itu sungguh tampan dan menyayanginya. Kau lega melihat kakak tersayangmu mendapatkan suami semacam itu.

–sekaligus, iri luar biasa padanya.

.

.

.

"Ann! Ayah memanggil kita, katanya ada seorang tamu penting yang hendak diperkenalkan pada kita!"

Mendadak, kau kehilangan fokus untuk memahami buku yang ada di tanganmu. Kedua telapak tanganmu menyentuh pipimu yang polos tanpa bedak. Kau hanya mengenakan gaun biasa. Yang terpenting, kau membenci keadaan di mana kau harus menemui seorang tamu penting. Kau tahu persis, mata-mata tamu itu pasti mengarah pada kakakmu yang ramah dan selalu tampil cantik dengan hanya bermodalkan _make-up_ tipis, serta tidak begitu mempedulikanmu yang tampil ala kadarnya dengan rambut kepang merahmu yang selalu kau benci.

"Tidak, rambutmu itu tidak jelek, Nona. Rambut merahmu itu cocok sekali dengan dirimu."

–kecuali, tamu yang satu ini.

Ia adalah lelaki yang tampan dan merupakan kepala dari keluarga yang diam-diam berpengaruh di Kerajaan Inggris. Umurnya mungkin sekitar seperempat abad. Dan, kau tahu kalau dia bukanlah penggombal–perkataan orang-orang dan sorot matanya telah membuktikannya.

Biru rambutnya, sorot ramahnya, senyum tampannya… semuanya itu telah mampu menghanyutkanmu dalam perasaan yang membuat jantungmu berdegup lebih kencang ketika melihat sosoknya. Mengubah semua pemikiranmu yang tadinya tidak begitu bercita-cita menjadi pengantin.

"Nona! Earl Phantomhive datang berkunjung!"

"Iyaaa!" sahutmu riang sambil mengoleskan bedak tipis pada wajahmu. Oh, perasaan itu bahkan telah membuatmu meluangkan waktu untuk memikirkan penampilan. Kau memperhatikan cermin di hadapanmu sedikit lebih lama, merapikan ponimu dengan telapak tangan sebelum membuka pintu untuk melihat sosoknya–

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Angelina! Ada kabar gembira, nih!"

–yang telah memakai cincin pertunangan dan mengangkat tangan kanan kakakmu yang memakai cincin serupa.

* * *

Kau sadar, kau bukanlah yang sepadan dengan kakakmu dalam kontes mempesona pria. Kakakmu yang terkenal oleh keramahannya dan kelembutannya jelas bukan perbandingan yang sesuai denganmu yang terkenal oleh sifat pendiam dan penyandang predikat kutu buku akut.

Kau tersenyum melihat kedua insan itu berciuman sebagai tanda resminya perkawinan mereka. Kau senang melihat kakakmu mendapat suami yang merupakan lelaki baik-baik –mengingat kekerasan suami pada istri bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu dikritisi, jelas membuatmu sempat terpikir bagaimana bila kakakmu menjadi salah satu korbannya–

"Kak, selamat berbahagia!" Kau memeluk kakakmu yang semakin cantik saja dalam baluran gaun pengantinnya. Kakakmu mengelus rambut merahmu, dan kau dapat melihat _dia_ tersenyum menyaksikan keakraban kalian.

.

–_tapi, kenapa harus dia yang ada di sana…?_

.

Kau menyiapkan tangan kananmu di bawah pipi untuk segera menampung setetes airmata yang mendadak meleleh dari kantung airmatamu.

Airmata yang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menyerukan kebohongan pada perasaanmu _sendiri_.

.

.

.

"Nona, kau tampak menawan sekali malam ini."

Kau merasakan hidup telah bergulir ke arah yang salah ketika pria itu datang. Bukan, bukan dia. Seorang pria lain yang mampu membuatmu sedikit berpaling. Parasnya cukup tampan, dan reputasi pria baik-baik melekat dalam dirinya.

"Nona Angelina, sudikah Nona menikah denganku?"

Tanganmu refleks menutup mulutmu yang bergerak antara membulat kaget dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, kau berhasil menguasai dirimu setelahnya.

"Tapi…ada pria lain yang tak dapat kulupakan."

"Itu tak masalah bagiku."

Kau menyambut uluran tangannya. Uluran yang kelak membawamu ke tempat yang sama dengan kakakmu beberapa tahun silam, yang membuat jarimu berhias cincin yang serupa dengan pria itu. Pria yang sama mencium bibirmu di hadapan pasteur, membuatmu resmi menjadi istri seseorang. Ciuman yang terus terulang hingga tujuh bulan setelahnya kalian duduk di sofa, dengan tangan saling bertautan di atas perutmu yang membesar, sama-sama menikmati pergerakkan dari dalam sana.

"Laki-laki? Perempuan?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu menimbulkan senyummu. Laki-laki memang tidak sabaran, batinmu. Apakah dia berpikir kau punya mata yang dapat menerawang ke dalam sana? Tidak ada orang, termasuk dokter sekalipun, yang dapat mengetahui jenis kelamin seorang bayi secara pasti sebelum ia dilahirkan. Lagipula, kau memutuskan untuk tidak membuat spekulasi terlebih dahulu, menjadikannya sebagai sebuah kejutan, menerimanya apa adanya anak itu, tidak peduli apakah dia lelaki ataupun perempuan.

.

"Wah, ini benar-benar menjadi kabar baik! Selamat kepada kalian, Tuan dan Nyonya Barnett!"

Refleks, kau mengambil tangan kanan suamimu dan mengenggamnya erat, layaknya pria yang ada di hadapanmu adalah seorang penjahat yang kapan saja dapat mengancam nyawamu. Bagimu, bertemu dengannya kembali adalah sebuah gagasan buruk. Buruk rasanya melihat senyum yang terpatri untukmu itu... yang dengan mudahnya menghempaskanmu ke dalam awang-awang, memaksamu untuk terus meneriakki dirimu dengan fakta kau sudah menikah dan anakmu akan lahir sebentar lagi. Memaki dirimu keras, anak itu tidak akan suka ibunya menaruh perasaan pada pria yang bukan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Phantomhive. Menjadi satu kehormatan bagiku melihat keluargamu berkunjung. Ayo masuk!"

_Brengsek. Kenapa harus dibiarkan masuk?_

Tanpa suara kau mengikuti langkah suamimu yang membawamu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Beberapa pelayan mundur ke dapur, menyiapkan suguhan teh. Kau duduk beriringan dengan suamimu, terus menggengam tangannya ketika menyadari dia duduk di depan matamu. Membuatmu terus menyangkal dan mengumpat habis-habisan.

_Kenapa 'brengsek'? Kau sangat mengharapkannya di sini lebih lama, bukan?_

"Halo, Ciel. Kau bertambah berat!" Ujar suamimu ketika Ciel naik ke atas pangkuannya tanpa basa-basi, membuat ayahnya sedikit merasa tidak enak. Namun, kau tahu suamimu tidak keberatan–ia adalah tipe pria yang menyukai anak-anak.

"Hum, mungkin kau akan bosan dengannya ketika anak itu sudah lahir. Bagaimana rupanya, yah? Apakah dia membawa darah gagah ayahnya, ataukah… dia mewarisi kecantikan ibunya yang langka? Bagaimana menurutmu, Rachel?"

Suamimu tertawa kecil, "semua variasi yang kau sebutkan itu menarik, Tuan Phantomhive. Kau bisa saja membuatku senang!"

Kau merasa pipimu terbakar ketika melihatnya ikut tertawa. Jantungmu berdegup makin keras seiring dengan genggaman tanganmu yang berpotensi menyakiti suamimu sendiri. Kau mengarahkan bola matamu pada lantai, mencoba mengalihkan pikiranmu.

_Seorang putra atau putri dengan rambut merah dan ukiran wajah khas keluarga Bernett. Tentu saja itu perpaduan yang menarik! Ia pasti akan bangga melihat ayahnya yang begitu tampan. Dan, anak itu pun dapat dibanggakan! Kami berdua berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, tentu saja akan mendidiknya secara baik-baik. Betapa semua itu harus disyukuri!_

Kau mengangkat kepalamu ke atas dan menyandarkan punggungmu pada sofa. Genggaman tanganmu sedikit mengendur. Namun, jantungmu tak dapat berbohong. Kau hanya dapat memanipulasi helaan napasmu.

.

–_sebenarnya, yang kau harapkan adalah seorang bayi berambut merah dengan wajah sang tertinggi Phantomhive itu, 'kan?_

* * *

Kau memaksakan diri untuk duduk di atas kasur, membiarkan tubuhmu berfokus sebentar akan usaha ekstra yang kau perlukan untuk melakukannya. Tanpa sadar, tanganmu kini kembali menyentuh perban yang melilit kepalamu. Airmatamu kembali mengaliri pipimu deras, serta matamu terasa tidak memandang apapun.

Kau mengelus perutmu yang _kini_ rata. Pertanda bayimu sudah tidak bersemanyam di dalamnya. Rahimmu pun ikut diangkat, membuatnya hanya pedih yang dapat kau rasakan. Luka sayatan itu tentu meninggalkan bekas yang mungkin takkan hilang dalam rentang hidupmu. Namun, itu tak menjadi masalah jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang tergurat dalam hatimu. Dan, kali ini _tidak ada _seorang pria yang akan mengenggam tanganmu dan membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan. Mungkin bila ia melakukan itu, kau tidak merasakannya. Sebab, tubuhnya telah bercerai dari jiwanya. Lebih singkatnya, meninggal dunia.

Kau rasakan sebuah pelukan melingkari lehermu, "Angelina… ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Suamimu meninggal, anakmu gugur dan rahimmu diangkat."

Kau meresponnya dengan sengguk tangis. Kakakmu membiarkanmu, ia tahu kau perlu melepaskan ini. Dalam hati kau mengumpat, kenapa suamimu mengajakmu menunggang kuda hari ini? Secara tak langsung, ajakannya itu yang membunuh _mereka_. Namun, suamimu tentu tak tahu apa-apa, berarti kudanya yang brengsek! Kau mulai membenci binatang berkaki empat itu layaknya kau membenci warna rambutmu sebelum bertemu _dia_.

.

_Baron Bernett… suatu kebahagiaan bagiku untuk menjadi istrimu. Rasanya, seluruh waktu yang kujalani bersamamu terlalu singkat. Dan, waktu-waktu itu spesial sehingga aku masih mengingat detailnya. Dimulai dari pesta dansa, bersahabat hingga kau melamarku. Aku merasa seperti bergulir ke arah yang salah, namun arah itu malah membuatku lebih baik. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu dan mencintaiku._

_Maafkan aku, suamiku. Kau pasti tidak bisa tenang bila tahu aku begini. Jujur saja, aku yakin aku tak dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah. Namun, aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Aku cukup dewasa untuk berdiri lagi. Tolong jaga anak kita dari sana, ya. Aku selalu mencintai kalian dari sini…_

Kau menoleh pada tangan kananmu yang menjadi gulungan akibat dibebat perban. Kakakmu baru saja pulang ketika tiba-tiba kau berkeinginan untuk melayangkan surat terakhir pada suamimu. Kau yakin kau memang menyuk–maksudnya, mencintainya. Ia memang suami yang pantas disayang–lebih tepatnya, masuk ke dalam kategori suami idaman.

.

…_walaupun, tidak sebesar aku mencintainya._

_–eh?_

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku, Suamiku. Sampai detik terakhir kita bertemu pun, perasaanku untuknya tak kunjung padam…_

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya, tapi apakah tidak apa keretanya sedikit dipercepat? Waktunya hanya sekitar 15 menit lagi sebelum pesta mulai, dengan kecepatan segini kita bisa-bisa terlambat 15 menit!"

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan, membuat sepasang kuda hitam di depan mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menyeret keretamu. Kau membuang pandanganmu pada jendela. Hari ini langit berawan tanpa ada kesempatan bagi matahari untuk memancarkan cahayanya. Kau tersenyum kecut. Apakah langit ikut bersimpati dengan perasaanmu sekarang?

"Mereka pasti senang melihat Madam Red kembali dalam pesta. Bahkan, saya dengar, Nyonya Phantomhive membuat acara spesial untuk Anda. Beliau benar-benar seorang kakak yang baik."

Senyummu mendadak hilang. Kau memandang dirimu sendiri sejauh yang kau bisa. Bibir dan kukumu kembali dilapisi warna merah. Gaun dan sepatu yang kau pakai –yang merupakan pemberian dari kakakmu– dilapisi warna merah seluruhnya. Kau kembali pada masa lalumu sebagai "Sang Merah" dalam pesta.

"Anda pasti akan menarik perhatian semua orang di pesta nanti, Nyonya. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa Anda sangat menyukai warna merah?"

Kau terperajat mendengar pertanyaan usil dari kusirmu itu.

"Warna merah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat kubenci… _juga kucintai_."

Kusirmu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Benci dan cinta bedanya bagai mempersatukan dua kutub magnet yang sama, namun sebenarnya bisa menjadi dua kutub magnet yang berbeda."

Kusirmu hanya mengangguk-angguk, terlepas dari fakta ia mengerti atau tidak. Kau tidak mempedulikannya, kembali pada lamunanmu sendiri. Lamunan yang selalu membawanya pada dia. Kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk memaki dirimu sendiri terhadap perasaanmu yang tak dapat pudar terhadapnya. Kau memutuskan untuk menerima dan mengakuinya, namun kau berjanji akan bertindak tegas terhadap perasaanmu.

"Nyo–Nyonya… me–merah bara…"

Kau tersentak dari lamunanmu, dan menatap heran kusirmu yang amat terkejut ketika kereta berhenti. Tidak dapat melihat apa-apa dari dalam, tanpa pikir panjang kau keluar dari keretamu, hanya untuk terpaku di tempatmu berpijak.

Kau tidak akan bertindak tegas terhadap perasaanmu–karena, semuanya sudah berlalu dibawa sang jago merah yang dengan nafsunya melalap seisi gedung klasik kepemilikan keluarga Phantomhive.

"Rachel! Ciel! Vincent!"

Kusirmu sampai harus setengah menarikmu ke dalam kereta, karena api sebesar itu bisa saja ikut melalap keretamu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melarikan keretamu, sementara kau menatap lantai, tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi.

.

_Earl Vincent Phantomhive, hari ini kau pasti sudah menata dirimu serapi mungkin untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putramu. _

_Dan, aku hampir saja berniat untuk tidak menghadiri pesta kalau tidak ingat bahwa Ciel adalah anak dari kakakku. Juga, tak ingat bahwa hari ini kau akan lebih tampan dari biasanya…_

… _baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Vincent, aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu yang dengan mudahnya membalikkan presepsiku terhadap warna merah. Warna merah yang membakar perasaan tanpa tahu bagaimana cara memadamkannya. Dan, takkan dapat padam walaupun tubuhmu telah berwujud abu yang sama sekali tidak tampan._

… _selamat jalan, kakak iparku. _

_._

___(Kuharap kau tak bertemu orang sepertiku di sana.) _

_._

_Angelina._

.

.

.

"_Kakak... apalagi yang mau kau renggut dariku?"_

* * *

Nyeri menyelubungi dadamu dengan denyut-denyut kuatnya.

"Bibi Ann!"

Seorang anak lelaki berambut biru menghampirimu. Mati-matian kau berusaha untuk menolehnya, namun kau sama sekali tak dapat melakukannya. Mungkin tulang belakangmu telah rusak setelah tadi terbentur keras sekali akibat shinigami berambut merah yang menusuk dan menerbangkanmu.

Perlahan, kau mengarahkan tanganmu menuju dadamu. Hanya warna merah yang ada di sana. Kau mencoba mengenggam tanganmu, dan itu sulitnya bagai mengangkat beban seberat seratus kilo.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, Madam Red! Kau telah berubah menjadi wanita biasa. Cih!"

Shinigami bernama Grell itu menjauhi dirimu dan lantas menyerang keponakanmu. Kau hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mata yang terus berkeinginan untuk menutup. Kau menitikkan airmata untuk terakhir kalinya. Ciel Phantomhive adalah sesuatu di dunia yang terakhir dilihat olehmu. Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu sungguh hebat dan beruntung. Ia dapat selamat dari tragedi kebakaran yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Dan, inilah keberuntungannya yang kedua.

Gelar _Jack the Ripper _pun belum cukup untukmu membunuh keponakanmu itu. Kau tak peduli dengan status dirinya yang sangat berbahaya bagimu–ia berhasil membuka identitasmu sebagai pembunuh tunggal atas para pelacur-pelacur itu. Nama dan nyawamu adalah taruhannya, namun bagimu itu tak berarti apa-apa.

_Ciel... adalah satu-satunya pembawa darah pria itu, Grell._

Mendadak, rasa sakitmu menghilang. Begitu juga perasamu. Matamu tak dapat berkompromi lagi. Tenagamu perlahan menghilang, disusul dengan kulitmu yang perlahan memucat.

Dalam lingkup sang merah kau terlahir, mencinta dan meninggal.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kalau sebuah julukan membawa hidup seseorang sampai sejauh ini…" gumam Ciel di samping tubuhmu yang telah terbujur kaku.

* * *

_**Omake:**_

"Ciel, bisakah kau bercerita lebih jelas? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

Ciel memberengut malas, "hah, kau memang payah. Aku jadi malas menceritakannya padamu!"

Elizabeth menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa, "itu karena kau menceritakanya dengan tidak jelas! Sebastian, apakah kau mengerti maksudnya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menampilkan senyum, membuat Elizabeth semakin _badmood_. Keberuntungan bagi Ciel, terdengar suara panggilan seorang wanita untuk Elizabeth, yang intinya mengatakan ia harus undur diri dari rumah Ciel sekarang. Setelah berbasa-basi selama beberapa menit, kedua wanita itu naik ke dalam kereta dan perlahan hilang dari pandangan.

"Jujur saja, aku malas menceritakannya pada Lizzie," ujar Ciel ketika kedua pemuda itu sampai ke dalam ruang kerja Ciel.

"Ia pasti takkan mengerti." Ciel terus mengoceh tanpa peduli apakah Sebastian mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Saya pikir Nona Lizzie akan mengerti, tetapi dia akan _shock_ mendengarnya."

"Nah, itu. Lagipula, Bibi Ann tentu tidak suka dirinya menjadi topik gosip para ibu-ibu yang kecanduan cerita cinta segitiga, cinta terlarang, atau apapun itu namanya."

Sebastian geli mendengarnya, "apakah ini adalah alasan terselubung?"

Ciel mendengus, "ya-ya-ya, kau selalu mengetahuinya. Baiklah, memang itu bukan alasannya. Alasannya tentu saja aku tak ingin ayah, ibu dan bibiku menjadi bahan pergunjingan, karena itu akan berakhir padaku. Puas?"

"Anda nampak sewot sekali," Sebastian mengalihkan perhatiannya, "mungkin segelas teh dapat membantu meningkatkan _mood _Anda."

Ciel sedikit tersenyum, "boleh. Sekalian, bawakan aku roti isi. Aku lapar."

Sebastian baru saja membuka pintu ketika terdengar suara jentikan jari.

"Roti isinya pakai selai strawberry."

Sebastian hanya mengangguk sepintas sebelum menghilang dari kamar Ciel. _Butler_ luar biasa itu mengambil tiga potong roti, lalu melumuri dalamnya dengan selai strawberry. Hanya perlu sekitar lima menit untuk kembali muncul di depan majikan ciliknya yang segera memakan roti-roti itu dengan rakus.

"Ini spesial untuk Bibi Ann," katanya sambil terus mengunyah, "strawberry berwarna merah dan rasanya yang terkadang kecut. Lama-lama aku jadi berpikir, kenapa tidak ada yang menjulukinya Madam Strawberry?"

"Ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan semuanya. Bahkan, awalnya tak ada yang mencurigai dialah yang membunuh wanita-wanita malang itu," _butler _bermata merah itu memandang jendela yang menyajikan gelapnya langit malam, "dan, julukan lucu itu akan tidak menjadi lucu lagi kalau semua orang mengetahuinya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya…" komentar Ciel lirih, "… dan aku tidak tahu harus simpati atau tidak kepadanya…"

"Sepertinya itu tidak harus dipikirkan pada malam selarut ini," Sebastian melangkah kakinya ke depan pintu, "segera beristirahatlah, Tuan Muda. Besok jadwal Anda penuh. Dan, semuanya adalah acara penting."

Ciel tidak menjawab Sebastian. Ia menghabiskan potongan rotinya dalam satu kunyahan besar, dan secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto dengan bagian bawah kanan hangus yang menyelip begitu saja dari laci mejanya. Ia mengambil foto itu dan menutup lacinya. Dihempaskannya badan kecilnya ke kasurnya yang kebesaran.

"Selamat melewatkan pengalaman pertama bertemu dengan mereka di sana, Bibi…"

* * *

"_**There are no innocents. There are, however, different degrees of responsibility." **_– _Stieg Larsson_

.

.

.

_Dan, kau memilih untuk merespon semua pengalaman pertama itu dengan senyum (palsu)mu, yang perlahan mendorongmu hidupmu sendiri pada palung terkelam. _

.

.

.

**Selesai  
**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Setelah menghilang sejak writer block menyerang, akhirnya saya publish fic lagi. Saya sendiri bisa dibilang nggak ngerti kenapa nih fanfic bisa beres. Tadinya, iseng aja buka Microsoft Word pas lagi _badmood_, dan tau-taunya kesamber ide (?) yang membuahkan fic ini.

Fic ini bisa dibilang fic percobaan buat event Strawberry Smoothie dari United Fandom. Tadinya, mau coba ikutan challenge 24H 10F sehabis pulang dari macet yang bawa banyak ide. Sialnya, pas coba diketik di rumah, malah bablas semua idenya. Jadi, pending dulu deh ikutannya, hahahaha #digebuksekampung. Iya deh iya, fanfic ini menyuguhkan strawberry asam kecut bagi kalian. Genre aja angst, wkwkwkwkwk #kabur

(Semoga kesan pengalaman pertamanya dapet, deh. Rencananya, mau buat fic lain buat event itu setelah otak saya bener (?))

(Kutipan kepemilikan Stieg Larsson itu saya colong dari novel pertamanya: The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo. Memang Kuroshitsuji dengan Millennium Series beda jauh, tapi saya bisa-bisanya menghubungkan kutipan itu dengan fic ini. XD)

Maaf juga kalau di sini ternyata masih ada typo. Saya sudah baca ulang ini, tapi saya juga manusia yang nggak luput dari kesalahan #ngeleslagi.  
Dan, apakah judulnya atau genrenya perlu diganti? Saya mikir judulnya pas otak saya lagi seperempat ngadat soalnya XDD #ngaku

Oh ya, sebelum kabur beneran, makasih buat yang udah baca. Makasih juga yang udah mau review di fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji ini. Salam kenal semua! #telatwoy

#melanjutkankabur


End file.
